


i had a dream i got everything i wanted (i see you with me)

by BlackVultures



Series: the sunshine 'verse [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Five times people were happy Mac and Jack got engaged, and one time somebody wasn't.(Part three of "the sunshine 'verse.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Series: the sunshine 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516193
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	i had a dream i got everything i wanted (i see you with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I know I still need to post the last chapter of the suitcase fic, but I finished this and had to put it up! This is a birthday gift for my wonderful partner in crime, [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/)! HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY KAJA!!! <333 I love you so much, babe!!! **This is "five times people were happy Mac and Jack got engaged and one time somebody wasn't", and it's also a continuation of[the sunshine 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516193), so if you haven't read the first two fics in this series, I would go and do that!** HUGE THANK YOU to [TellTaleClerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleclerk/) for the beta read - make sure you check out her work because she's AMAZING!!! Okay, I've gone on long enough... enjoy the fic!
> 
> (Title is from "Everything I Wanted" by Billie Eilish.)

**1 – Riley**

The same morning that Mac proposed, he and Jack decided to take Riley out to breakfast and give her the big news. Despite the fact that Riley was like a sister to Mac and had been for years now, he was still a little nervous about her reaction. What if it brought up memories of when Jack and Diane were together—for better or worse? Would she start treating Mac differently now that he and Jack were taking the next step in their relationship?

“I can hear you thinkin’, hoss,” Jack said, his voice a low rumble from beside Mac in the booth at their favorite diner. “Not that it ain’t a treat to watch your face twist up like that, but what’s eating at you?”

Before Mac could respond, Riley walked through the door. She saw them almost immediately and waved, sitting down across from them and shrugging off her leather jacket. It hadn’t escaped Mac’s notice that Riley got a lot of her fashion sense from Jack, and he thought it was cute. “Hey, guys,” she said brightly, asking the waitress for coffee when she came around to drop off an extra menu. “Gotta admit I was a little surprised to get an invite to breakfast—whenever we have time off Mac usually doesn’t roll out of bed until noon.”

“I’d take offense to that but it’s true.” Mac gave her a genuine smile, but he knew he probably seemed off-kilter. “And we invited you to breakfast because Jack wanted to tell you something first, before we let the others know.”

Riley stared at them for a moment before her hands flew to her mouth to hold in a delighted squeal. “You’re getting married?” In response Jack put his left hand on the table to show her the ring, and she brought it closer for inspection. “Oh my god, you _are_! This is so great, congratulations!”

“Thanks, baby girl,” Jack said, sounding a little choked up as he squeezed her fingers. He smiled and nudged Mac with his elbow. “I told you she’d be happy.”

“Of course I’m happy!” Riley exclaimed, tilting her head as her brow furrowed in confusion. “Mac? Why wouldn’t I be happy? You’re like a brother to me.”

“I know, and that’s why I thought maybe…” Mac scratched his jaw before he looked down at the table, suitably chastened. “That things might change between us.”

“Mac, that could never happen.” Riley reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing imploringly. When he looked up, he saw nothing but fondness in her expression. “Now, I wanna know _exactly_ how you proposed.”

~***~

**2 – Bozer** **\+ Leanna**

Unlike Riley, Bozer didn’t guess their big news on the first try… or the second… or the third.

“Okay, so you aren’t sick,” he started, ticking off the answers he’d tried on his fingers, “you aren’t breaking up, and you don’t want to be in my next movie, which I _still_ don’t understand—”

“Babe,” Leanna interjected gently, and Jack sensed this was a conversation they’d had before. “Nobody wants to watch a movie about superheroes dying. That’s like the opposite of what they want.”

“Besides, I don’t think I’m silver screen material,” Mac added, patting his best friend’s shoulder. “At least not without monster prosthetics.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, darlin’,” Jack drawled, putting his hand—the _left_ one—on Bozer’s other shoulder, squeezing hard enough to get his attention. “You look kinda like that guy from those X-Men movies… what’s his name again?”

“You’re the one that’s obsessed with him, not me,” Mac retorted, unable to hold back a grin when Bozer finally noticed Jack’s new jewelry and almost fell down. “Whoa, Boze, take it easy!”

“Take it easy? _Take it easy_?” Bozer repeated incredulously, throwing his arms around both of them and hugging hard. “You finally did it, Mac! Congratulations!”

“I was beginning to think you’d never see it,” Leanna commented when they broke apart, grabbing Jack’s wrist and lifting his hand to inspect the ring. “Then again, this _is_ pretty understated… but very cool.”

“Now the real question is, when are _you_ gonna get one?” Jack wondered aloud, causing Bozer to stammer and blush while Leanna cackled, and Mac had never felt more sure of a decision in his whole life than he did of his decision to marry Jack in that moment.

~***~

**3 – Matty + Russ**

“It’s about fucking time,” Matty said when they walked in and she saw the ring. “Congratulations to you both, now get on that plane to Tokyo yesterday.”

Russ, as he pushed them back through the door to the war room: “I’ll have them put a bottle of Dom onboard. Don’t have too much fun.”

~***~

**4 – Desi**

“You’re _what_?” Desi yelled over the thunder of gunfire and the roar of engines, leaning out the passenger’s window to fire at their pursuers. Downtown Miami was one of the worst possible places to get stuck in a car chase, but here they were. “ _Engaged_? Why would you tell me that _now_?!”

Mac winced from the back of the vehicle even as he made an improvised explosive that would stop the cartel goons on their tail. “Is it awkward because we used to date?”

“ _What_?” Desi’s voice went high and shrill, and Jack had to grab her belt to keep her inside. “No, it’s not—why would you—”

“Well if it isn’t that—oh!” Mac rolled down the back window and stuck his head out, thankfully on the side opposite Desi. He tossed the bomb and it exploded in front of all the cars, sending them skidding off the road and allowing Jack to gun it so they can escape. “It’s because you’re dating Riley, right? This basically makes you Jack’s daughter-in-law…”

Jack tried his damnedest to stifle his laughter.

“I’M HAPPY FOR YOU!” Desi yelled, shooting one stray cartel goon before falling back in her seat and pushing her hair from her face so she could glare at Mac. “Jesus, I could barely get a word in edgewise. Just like old times.”

Mac smiled saccharinely. “I try to be consistent.”

~***~

**5 – James**

Mac decided the best way to tell his dad about their engagement was during one of his cancer treatments at the hospital—nothing like a captive audience. They brought James a smoothie from the shop he liked, and if he was surprised to see Jack with Mac he didn’t show it. It was no secret that James and Jack weren’t best friends, but they got along for the most part. Mac was sure that was because of him, not egotistically but practically: there was literally no other reason for them to put up with each other.

“Angus, what a nice surprise,” James said, eyeing the smoothie in Jack’s hand like he wondered if it was poisoned. Okay, maybe they didn’t get along quite as well as Mac liked to think. “I thought you two were on an assignment in Miami.”

“Nah, we took care of that.” Jack waved a dismissive hand and sat down in the chair closest to the door, leaving the one next to James for Mac. “A little shooting, a little exploding, all done.”

James smiled wryly. “You make it sound so easy, Dalton.” He accepted the smoothie when Jack offered it, taking a long sip of strawberries and kale before he pointed at the ring on Jack’s left hand, which he must’ve seen when they first entered the room. “I see you finally popped the question, son. Good for you.”

Mac went still in the middle of reaching for their chess board. “You knew?”

“Of course I did,” James said, rolling his eyes. “I might not be father of the year, Angus, but you _are_ my son. I wasn’t surprised when you two got together, and I’m not surprised now.” He reached out to grasp Mac’s arm. “I’m happy for you.” His gaze shifted to Jack. “Both of you. But Dalton, if you fuck this up—”

“I won’t,” Jack interjected softly, threading his fingers through Mac’s. “And if I do, I give you full permission to shoot me… but _you_ have to promise to stick around for the wedding.”

James grinned. “Deal. Now one of you play chess with me before I die of boredom.”

~***~

**+1 – Murdoc**

Murdoc never liked being the last person to know something. It reminded him too much of being a child stuck in public school, always the last to understand the punchline of a joke—unless it ended with a fist in his face, of course. Like he didn’t get enough of that at home. He prided himself on picking up tasty morsels of gossip wherever he found them, but being stuck in a Phoenix Foundation black site meant those juicy tidbits were few and far between.

But when they came, oh, they were _exciting_.

“Hey,” the guard that Murdoc privately referred to as Porno Mustache said to the one he was replacing. “Did you get the email?”

The outgoing guard reminded Murdoc a little of Bozer, so naturally he thought of him as Wilted in his head. “Dude, I get like three hundred emails a day. Which one?”

“The announcement!” Porno Mustache was excited now, even as he leaned up against the wall near the door and held his weapon at port arms. “Dalton and MacGyver are getting married!”

Wilted’s response got drowned out by a high-pitched static buzz in Murdoc’s ears. So not only was that pit bull back in town, he and Angus were… _together_? And going to be _married_? A part of Murdoc wasn’t surprised, not exactly, because he’d picked up on the particular kind of tension between Mac and his personal Terminator the first time he met them. And that part that wasn’t surprised was royally pissed, because at the end of the day, no matter who he chose to fool around with, Angus was _his_.

Despite that anger Murdoc smiled to himself, a sick little grin that would’ve alarmed the guards if they had seen it.

After all, what was a wedding without a crasher?


End file.
